fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Radia
|-|Human Guise= |-|God= |-|Radia= |-|True Radia= Radia is the Primordial Concept of Lordship, Divinity, and Transcendence and the creator of Angels. She is worshipped on Materia as the figure known as God. She is the twin sister of the Primordial God of Darkness, Unholy, and Impurity, Malfegor. Radia rules the realm of Heaven, in which she watches over the entirety of Creation from. She is more powerful than the likes of Corona and Kairos and the less of the lesser Primordials. Appearance As a Greater Primal, Radia is wholly devoid of a true physical form. She exists as the infinite, featureless Primordial Force of the concepts of Holy and Light. She interacts with the rest of Creation through the manifestation of a physical avatar. Her preferred form is that of a woman in her late teens to her early twenties with long magenta hair that reaches down to her thighs. She has yellowish-green eyes. Her skin is fair and has no flaws or blemishes. Radia in this form possesses a slender figure. As YHWH/Allah/Adonai/Elohim/Asherah, her manifestation looks exactly the same with the exception of her hair color and eye color. Her hair becomes silvery-white and her eyes become gold. She gains an innumerable number of large swan-like wings. Personality Throughout the whole of Human history on Materia, Radia is presented as a benevolent, all-loving deity. She is a personal God that will take into account all the problems of others and gives out the promise of eternal life and paradise. This notion could not be any further from what is reality. She is nearly apathetic, completely uncaring of the beings below her. All miracles of God and acts of benevolence that is mentioned in the Bible, the Torah, and the Quaran was the work of the Archangels, Gabriel and Lucifer. Once in a while, something catches her interest and she manifests an avatar as seen when she manifested herself as the Prophet, Jesus Christ. Radia does show care for her siblings and does possess motherly love for the Archangels but everything else flies below her empathy. She is shown to have a sibling rivalry with her brother, Malfegor, due to their opposing concepts with her being Holy and him being Unholy. While this rivalry is friendly to them, all lesser beings are dragged into their little game of chess as Radia and Malfegor move them like pieces against the other. Radia spends her entire time "sleeping". Do not misunderstand the term, she is completely aware of what is happening around her. By sleeping, Radia simply returns to her original, formless self and spreads herself across Creation, permeating all levels of reality and simply watching over the various lives of others. Powers and Statistics Tier: Varies, the strongest are 1-A | High 1-A Name: Radia, God, YHWH, Allah, Asherah, Atik Yomin, Elesis, The Queen of the Light Above Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Inapplicable, Manifests as Female Age: ''' Inapplicable (The Greater Primals exist beyond the concept of linear time) '''Classification: God, Angel God, Greater Primal Embodiment, Quintessential Force of Divinity, Transcendence, and Lordship Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,5, and 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Radia is the Embodiment of all forms of Transcendence, Divinity, and Lordship.), Transduality, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal, True Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2; Greater Primals transcend the notion of concepts as well as exist beyond the concepts of Time and Space all together.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Telepathy, BFR, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Resurrection, Smiting, Space-Time Manipulation, Astral Projection/Dream Walking, Sedation, Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (As the Concept of Lordship, Radia can make manipulate the wills of others, decreasing it and making them submissive to her. She can also command them into obeying her or make them worship her.), Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Flooded the entire planet, nearly wiping out all of terrestrial life on Earth), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic Level; Scaled from other Greater Primals) Creation (Created all of Heaven and the entire angelic race), Weapon Manipulation, and Avatar Creation (Created Jesus Christ to serve as her Avatar on Earth), Power Nullification and Granting (For lesser beings; Granted Aclima her powers as the First Prophet), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1,2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Death could not kill her), Fate Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, and Void Manipulation, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Greater Primals do not have souls) 'Attack Potency: Varies, her strongest avatars are Outerverse level (As a Greater Primal, she is vastly superior to her Archangel Children such as her daughter Michael and her son Lucifer and other Lesser Primals such as Corona and Kairos. As a Greater Primal, she existed before the Multiverse came to be, as an unbound being, wholly transcendent of concepts, and is as powerful as her brother, Malfegor. She created all seven levels of Heaven whose first two levels encompass the Multiverse. Each level of Heaven is infinitely larger than the one below it, existing as its own independent universe. For a comparison, comparing the First Heaven to the Second Heaven is comparing a hydrogen molecule to a tree. Fought Omega, who threatened to destroy all of Ethermateria in its early days, however, she required the backing of Heaven to drive him away) | High Outerverse Level (In her true form as the concepts of Divinity, Transcendence, and Lordship, her entire self permeates all of Creation, seeping into the infinite layers of dimensions, hierarchies, and all metaphysical levels of Creation and Totality, encompassing even Hyper-Space and Zenith Space with the entirety of her being swallowing them into herself and she has boundless influence over all Totality but she does not have absolute control over it like the Creator. She can control all forms of laws and concepts at even the metaphysical levels as well as the levels beyond that. True Radia is superior to all other beings, even her avatars who are transcendent beings who transcend the concepts of dimensionality all together. Radia is equal to Malfegor, Alpha, and Omega. Limited only by Chronos, Sychos, and Kinese, who are limited by the Creator. ) Speed: Irrelevant (Is a higher dimensional being that has to restrict herself to manifest in a lower-dimensional space) | Omnipresent within Heaven Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies depending on the Avatar, the strongest are Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Varies depending on her Avatar, the strongest are Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Sefirot Blade | None Notable Intelligence: Varies from avatar to avatar, though most are Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Radia Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Primordials Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Smite Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Female Characters Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Goddesses Category:Transdual Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users